Many different groups (e.g., governments, companies, research institutes, and other organizations) are interested in information based on atomic actions of (in most cases) humans. For example, companies may attempt to study the habits of their customers and may search for a better understanding of their customers buying and spending habits to optimize their offerings to better server their customers and to increase the opportunity for selling more offering, which may lead to higher profits for the companies.
The more information that is known about customer events related to an offering, the better companies can serve their customers and potential customers. For example, the more detailed event information related to a customer's interaction with a product that can be tracked, then the more understanding the company can gain about the product. However, the more detailed the tracking, the more event and research data that is generated, which may need to be stored for eventual analysis. The enormous amounts of data created from the tracking may create storage and infrastructure problems. Consequently, systems and techniques are desirable to track more detailed events and to gain more data and information, but without the potential overwhelming storage and infrastructure requirements for the data.